bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
The Warrior Class
"The Warrior Class" is the third episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirteen episode of the series overall. It first aired on January 24, 2014. The episode was written by Evan Dunsky and directed by Executive Producer Ole Christian Madsen. Plot A horrific murder triggers problems between the Amish and the Kinaho tribe, and necessitates that Proctor play peacekeeper; and when Hood and his deputies investigate the crime, which occurred on Kinaho land, they must deal with unruly gang members and their commanding leader. Synopsis Lucas visits Carrie in prison, who reveals that she received no extra time for the fight, although Lucas reinforces the message that she should keep her head down. Carrie thanks Lucas for visiting her, seeing as she never came to see him during his 15 year stint. Rebecca's brother Solomon and Lana Cleary, a young girl from the Kinaho tribe talk of running away together. Later that day, Lana is found dead and Solomon is missing, raising tensions between the Kinaho tribe and the Amish. The Banshee Sheriff's Department is suspicious of Tommy Littlestone who is the ex-boyfriend of Lana. His brother Chayton Littlestone is the leader of the Redbones gang on the reservation which is interested in maintaining the purity of the tribe. The BSD have no jurisdiction on the reservation but Lucas and his deputies enter it anyway in search of Chayton and Tommy. Lucas sneaks in the back of the Redbones house after the other deputies fail at negotiations, only to get beat up by Chayton. As Lucas is getting overpowered, the other deputies rush in to help. A large brawl ensues with members of the gang resulting in Chayton being detained and transferred as outstanding warrants against him take priority but Tommy is only taken in for questioning briefly as he is a minor. Jason Hood, the son of the real Lucas Hood, reveals himself to Lucas. Jason is happy to stay quiet if Lucas will help him start a new life. Before he holes up for a few days while Lucas gets new identification for him, Sugar threatens to kill Jason if he tries to betray Lucas. The Redbones enter onto Amish land in the hope of intimidating the Amish, but Procter and Burton ferociously beat three of the gang members, who retreat. Rebecca is attacked by a hooded assailant on the Amish land. Lucas goes after him and suffers a head wound but not before he shoots his unknown attacker in the leg who still manages to escape. Siobhan offers to drive a sleep-deprived and battered Lucas home, stopping by her trailer home first to make him some food. In the prison, inmates laugh at a movie night, while we see Carrie looking somber. Siobhan and Lucas share a few drinks in her trailer home. As he gets up to go, she starts unbuttoning his shirt. "This is a bad idea," says Lucas, also unbuttoning Siobhan's shirt. The final scenes of the episode show Lucas having sex with Siobhan and Gordon getting a lap dance from a stripper as he ignores an incoming call from Carrie. In the morgue, a crying Nola places a kiss on Lana's forehead. In the post-credits scene, Chayton is on his knees in his jail cell, chanting in his native tongue. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell (credit only) *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit (credit only) Guest starring *''Geno Segers'' as Chayton Littlestone *''Ólafur Darri Olafsson'' as Jonah Lambrecht *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Harrison Thomas'' as Jason Hood *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Tatanka Means'' as Hoyt Rivers *''Afton Williamson'' as ADA Alison Medding *''Amber Midthunder'' as Lana Cleary Co-starring *''Gunnar Carrigan'' as Solomon Bowman *''Abigale Corrigan'' as Patia *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Samantha Worthen'' as Miriam Bowman *''Alpha Trivette'' as Israel Proctor *''Jennifer Griffin'' as Leah Proctor *''Ricky Russert'' as Tommy Littlestone *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Angel Tolentino'' as Lana's Mother *''Dave Heuvel'' as Lana's Father *''Marisela Zumbado'' as June Cleary *''Vinston E. Rickman'' as Kinaho Medicine Man *''Rain Moore'' as Paul Moon *''Lindsay Ayliffe'' as a Amish Bishop *''Laura Bella'' as a Topless Stripper *''Mona Amein'' as a Gang Girlfriend *''Kyle Wolfe'' as a Gang Kid *''Mike Endoso'' as a Gang Kid #2 *''Vivian Fleming-Alvarez'' as a Female Guard Cast Notes Notes Shooting for the episode began on May 9, 2013 and ended on June 6, 2013. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes